Quoi qu'il arrive
by Dumbphy
Summary: Blaine décide d'annoncer à ses parents que Kurt et lui sont ensemble. Ces derniers connaissent déjà Kurt en tant qu'ami de leur fils, mais comment vont-ils réagir devant la nouvelle ? Est-ce une si bonne idée que cela ? Blaine en est certain.ONESHOT


**Bonjour, bonsoir et bonne nuit pour ce qui passe leurs nuits à lire !**

Je suis nouvelle sur le site et aussi dans les _fanfictions_. C'est ma première fanfiction et c'est du Klaine parce que je suis vraiment fan de Glee et de ce petit couple. :3

Soyez indulgents et ne me lancez pas de tomates pourris, je préfère les bananes, huhu. _(cécrobon) _Et donc désolé à l'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes qu'il pourrait y avoir.

**Rating :** K+

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, Glee non plus ! :plor:

**Résumé :** Blaine décide d'annoncer à ses parents que Kurt et lui sont ensemble. Ces derniers connaissent déjà Kurt en tant qu'ami de leur fils, mais comment vont-ils réagir devant la nouvelle ? Est-ce une si bonne idée que cela ? Blaine en est certain.

_Enjoy !_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quoi qu'il arrive.<strong>_

Blaine soupira bruyamment pendant que Kurt lui caressait gentiment la joue. Ils se trouvaient tous les deux, devant le seuil de cette grande maison dont l'architecture est typique des quartiers aisés de Westerville. Blaine était perdu dans ses pensées et regardait le sol pour ne pas croiser le regard de son petit-ami. Il observait les gouttelettes d'eau tombées les unes après les autres, s'écrasant lamentablement sur les graviers qui ornaient l'allée menant à la demeure des Anderson. Il sortit soudainement de sa longue réflexion personnelle quand deux doigts fins prirent son menton et le levèrent d'un geste tendre. Blaine était désormais conforté au regard de Kurt, celui-ci se voulait calme et attendrissant, les yeux bleus azures du châtain, pleins de tendresse réchauffèrent le cœur de Blaine pendant un court instant. Le Warbler leva lentement les yeux, le ciel était menaçant, un orage allait éclater à tout instant, mais il s'en fichait. Kurt, qui n'avait pas osé parler depuis qu'ils étaient sortis, s'autorisa à parler le premier.

« Ce n'est pas grave, Blaine. » souffla t-il.

Ce dernier reposa son regard sur un Kurt qui lui adressa un sourire en coin avant de le prendre dans ses bras. L'odeur de Kurt enivrait les narines de Blaine qui lova sa tête dans le cou de son chéri. Quand le châtain sentit son coup devenir humide, il prit le visage du soliste qui pleurait à chaudes larmes entre les mains et lui dit simplement :

« - Blaine, bébé, ne pleure pas… Je te le répète, ce n'est pas grave. Je vais bien, ok ?

- Si, Kurt, si ! » avait enfin dit le concerné. Il renifla bruyamment avant de reprendre. « Je t'aime Kurt, de tout mon cœur, et je suis fier de t'avoir comme petit-ami. Mais ce qu'il vient de se passer dans cette maison, je ne peux pas… Non je ne peux pas le laisser passer. Je… J'étais tellement sûr qu'il allait t'accepter tel que tu es, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux bruns emprisonnés par le gel qui s'obstinait à mettre même pendant les vacances. Ils n'auraient jamais dû te traiter ainsi, je suis désolé Kurt, sache-le, tout cela c'est de ma faute. Entièrement de MA faute ! Je ne suis qu'un idiot, qu'est-ce que je m'imaginais ? En plus de cela, je te fais souffrir ! Je suis plus que pitoyable, Kurt. Pardonne-moi, je voulais juste... Blaine soupira sans finir sa phrase, sa voix était cassée par son sanglot et son air triste le rendait vulnérable.

- Mon cœur, ne dis pas ça. Et tu n'as rien à te faire pardonné, je t'aime aussi. Ils ne savent pas, c'est tout. Ils ne savent pas ce que nous vivons, ce que nous partageons. Leurs jugements sont infondés. Je t'aime à un point inimaginable et je ne laisserais personne se mettre entre toi et moi, dit-il en regardant Blaine dans les yeux, il lui tenait toujours le visage en faisant disparaitre les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de celui-ci.

- Tu as raison... » souffla Blaine entre deux reniflements avant de prendre Kurt dans ses bras.

Kurt quitta l'étreinte de son amoureux et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'éloigner de la maison des Anderson. Il s'engouffra dans sa voiture et la démarra en faisant un signe de la main à Blaine. Il suivit la voiture du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte la ruelle tranquille dans laquelle vivait le Warbler. Il resta un instant immobile devant sa propre demeure, ne pensant à rien, écoutant juste le silence qui régnait à nouveau. Il ferma les yeux et respira un grand coup avant de se retourner et d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Il entra sans dire un mot, plus personne n'était dans le salon, les lumières étaient éteintes. Un frisson le parcouru en regardant le long couloir qui se dressait devant lui, « aussi froid que le cœur de l'homme qui m'a donné la vie » pensa t-il. Il enleva ses chaussures et monta silencieusement à l'étage. Arrivant dans sa chambre, il se jeta sur son lit et s'allongea sur le dos. Il avait envie de pleurer et de crier en même temps. Pourquoi avaient-ils réagis ainsi ?

Blaine croyait qu'ils l'aimaient tel qu'il était. Il se tortura l'esprit et se remémora la soirée qu'il venait de passer… Pourtant il voulait vraiment bien faire, pour une fois.

* * *

><p>« - Blaine, je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une si bonne idée que cela, fit Kurt en regardant Blaine avec un soupçon d'inquiétude dans sa voix.<p>

- Mais si, tu verras ! Et puis ils ont le droit savoir, ça fait trop longtemps que je leur cache notre relation, dit ce dernier avec enthousiasme.

- Mais Blaine, je trouve ça un peu- »

Blaine le fit taire avec un baiser avant de sortir de la voiture en lui disant : « Allez, viens, maintenant que nous sommes devant chez moi. Et puis tu n'as rien à y perdre, ils te connaissent déjà, tu es déjà venus !

- Mais nous étions seulement amis à ce moment là, je te le rappelle ! C'est carrément autre chose, Blaine, soit raisonnable il vaut mieux qu'on ne leur dise rien… J'ai vus comment ton père réagissait devant les gays comme _moi_. Non vraiment, laisse-moi rentrer chez moi et oublions cela, d'accord ? »

Dit Kurt en sortant son plus beau sourire et croyant s'être tiré d'affaire. C'était sans compter sur la détermination du brun.

« - Hors de question, Kurt ! Dit fermement son petit-ami. Je t'aime et je veux qu'ils le sachent, que tout le monde le sache, donc tu sors de cette voiture et tu me suis, _illico presto_ ! »

Joignant gestes et paroles, il sortit Kurt qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place de conducteur. Il lui prit le bras et le tira jusqu'à l'entrée de la maison des Anderson. Kurt put à peine jeter un œil au magnifique jardin qui s'offrait devant lui, toujours sous l'emprise de Blaine. Le soliste ouvrit lentement la porte d'entrée et traversa le long couloir qui menait au salon. L'inquiétude pouvait se lire sur le visage du pauvre petit New Direction qui appréhendait comme il faut ce qui allait se passer. Blaine se stoppa devant la grande porte en chêne du salon, regarda Kurt et lui adressa un sourire qui disait _«ne-t'inquiète-pas-tout-va-bien-se-passer-et-je-t'aime_» avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Le silence régnait dans le salon des Anderson, seul le tic tac de l'horloge en noyer résonnait dans le salon. M Anderson était assis sur un fauteuil en cuir lisant une revue économique, relevant les dernières hausses de la bourse pour être sûr de faire les meilleurs placements. Mme Anderson, quant à elle, était posée sur l'immense canapé qui suivait un mur entier du salon, croisant les jambes et regardant son mari avec insistance.

L'immense porte du salon s'ouvrit avec un grincement effroyable, ce qui attira l'attention des deux personnes déjà présentent. M Anderson leva la tête de son journal et aperçu un jeune homme à la tête brune dans l'encadrement de la porte, sourire aux lèvres. Blaine, son fils… Richard Anderson se demandait parfois si son fils l'était vraiment.

Depuis que celui-ci avait annoncé son homosexualité à toute la famille, Richard gardait ses distances avec son fils. Il lui arrivait d'avoir honte de réagir comme ça par rapport à Blaine, mais il avait toujours été élevé dans de bonnes conditions. Le père ne comprenait pas comment son fils avait pu « dériver » ainsi. Richard n'était pas très tendre avec son fils depuis qu'il _savait, _tantôt il ne disait rien, tantôt il s'énervait dès que les mots homo ou gay était prononcé et parfois il devenait violent, mais heureusement pour Blaine, il y avait sa mère. Lise Anderson, une grande dame et surtout une bonne mère qui ne s'était pas opposée à l'annonce de son enfant. Elle l'aimait. Le plus souvent mère protectrice, c'est elle qui sauvait Blaine des griffes de son père et qui calmait les tensions. Oui, car depuis cette fameuse _révélation, _des tensionsétaient apparus au sein la famille, qui se voulait parfaite, des Anderson. Et c'est en regardant son mari voir son fils le sourire aux lèvres, que Lise comprit d'elle devrait endosser une nouvelle fois le rôle d'arbitre dans la discussion qu'ils allaient entamer si les mots « interdits », les avaient surnommés son cher et tendre, étaient prononcés. Elle eu raison car Richard, qui était déjà à bout de nerfs en consultant les résultats de la bourse, et voyant le sourire d'affichait son fils, eu une envie plutôt violente de le faire disparaitre de suite.

« - Papa, maman.

- Blaine, mon chéri. Comment vas-tu ? Ta journée s'est-elle bien passée ? Dit de suite la mère d'une voix douce en regardant chaque fait et geste de son mari.

- Oui, merci maman. Je voulais vous présenter quelqu'un qui… » Fit le brun en tournant sa tête vers un Kurt caché sur le coté de manière à ce que personne, sauf Blaine, ne le voit. « Allez, vient ! » Souffla t-il en tendant sa main et tirer sur une autre main. Kurt, rouge tomate, était maintenant visible dans l'encadrement de la porte. Le brun reprit : « Papa, maman, je vous présente Kurt il-

- Oh, mais nous le connaissons déjà ! C'est ton ami qui venait avant que ton père ne… » Elle ne finit pas sa phrase qui s'était transformée en un souffle quand elle avait tournée son regard vers Richard. « En tout cas, je suis bien heureuse de vous revoir Kurt, fit-elle de vive voix.

- Bonjour… souffla Kurt plus que gêné en faisant un signe timide de la main.

- Oui maman, mais Kurt et moi sommes plus d'amis maintenant, dit le brun en prenant la main du châtain et avança de le salon.

- Oh, mon chéri c'est… » fit la mère d'une voix basse en observant une nouvelle fois son mari, celui-ci sur le point d'exploser. « Ri- Richard… ? Balbutia t-elle

- PARDON ? Cria soudainement le père en se levant de son fauteuil. Que viens-tu de dire Blaine ?

- Je… euh… » Dit Blaine d'une voix tremblante.

Blaine avait peur de son père, peur de sa violence incontrôlable dont il n'avait jamais fait les frais grâce à sa mère qui, elle, acceptait les choix de son enfant. Certes, elle ne l'encourageait pas mais ne le dissuadait pas non plus. Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux brun mi-long qui rebiquaient sur les pointes, cela accentuait encore plus ses doux traits et son teint très pâle faisait ressortir ses yeux bleus-gris. C'était une très belle femme. Le seul problème était peut-être qu'elle s'écrasait tout le temps face à son mari, ne protestant jamais. Blaine, elle l'aimait, c'est tout. Elle l'aimait parce que c'était son fils et que peu importe ce qu'il soit, elle l'aimerait toujours.

« - J'espère que c'est une de tes stupides blagues Blaine, je l'espère pour toi !

- Non… je…

- Tu crois que c'est si simple de cela Blaine ? Tu crois sérieusement que tu peux débarquer dans ma maison, dans mon salon, avec ton sourire d'angelot et me dire que premièrement tu es homo et ensuite que tu sors avec cette tapette ?

- Kurt n'est pas une- » tenta le brun terrifié mais bien décidé à tenir tête à son père.

« - Tais-toi ! Coupa le père, hurlant toujours. Je sais ce que je dis, et ce que tu fais Blaine, présentement et ce que tu as fais précédemment nous fait honte à ta mère et moi ! Comme si cela n'était pas assez difficile d'avoir un fils pédé il faut aussi qu'il nous ramène cette tapette et qu'il la définisse comme son petit-ami ! »

Le brun était indigné par le discours révoltant que tenait son père, il voulait vraiment défendre Kurt aux yeux de cet ignorant. Le New Direction ne disait rien, il ne voulait pas envenimer la chose, il restait de marbre, les insultes du père ne le touchaient pas. Il avait connu pire, les regards plein de haine des passants dans la rue, les insultes de ses camarades de classe depuis qu'il est petit, Kurt Hummel ni faisait plus attention et il devait rester fort pour son petit-ami. Il aurait bien voulu glisser un « J'te l'avais bien dit… » dans l'oreille de son amoureux mais cela aurait vraiment déplacé dans ce genre de situation. Il lâcha la main de Blaine, qui la reprit de suite.

« - Papa, tu n'as pas le droit de juger Kurt alors que tu ne le connait pas, reprit le brun sur le même ton que son père. Il est tout pour moi et je l'aime, ok ? Nous resterons ensemble que cela te plaise ou non, je l'aime Papa ! Je l'aime !

- Comment oses-tu… dit le père entre ses dents en s'approchant dangereusement du brun.

- De quoi… ? De dire que je l'aime ? Cela te dérange tant que ça, Papa ? Voir deux hommes qui s'aiment comme maman et toi et qui-

Blaine fut coupé par la main de son père qui venait de violement le gifler. Il avait parlé sur un ton provocateur que Richard détestait entendre, ce qui le mettait hors de lui à chaque fois. Le Warbler porta sa main à sa joue et leva les yeux vers son père, son regard plein d'interrogations et d'incompréhensions. Kurt avait, une fois de plus, lâché la main du brun pour regarder sa joue désormais rouge. Lise s'était levée d'un bond en voyant son fils se faire frapper. Elle arriva aux cotés de son mari.

« - Richard, comment tu as pus… dit-elle doucement en regardant son fils avec inquiétude. Chéri, est-ce que ça va ? »

Son fils hocha lentement la tête positivement un peu perdu, encore sous le choc.

« - Richard, tu aurais vraiment pus lui faire mal !

- Ah, ne prends pas sa défense ! Il l'a cherché, depuis qu'il est entré dans cette pièce avec lui ! » Il pointa du doigt Kurt qui fut surprit sur le moment.

« - Je… Tenta Blaine.

- Tais-toi ! Tu en veux encore ? Sortez d'ici ! Blaine tu vas directement dans ta chambre et je ne veux plus te revoir avant demain, c'est bien compris ? Et avec un autre discours que celui qui tu as tenus ce soir, sommes nous assez clairs ? »

Personne ne répondit, Kurt et Blaine encore sous le choc sortirent en silence du salon. Lise les rejoignit et une fois la porte fermée elle dit : « Blaine, chéri, raccompagne Kurt à la porte de la maison, dit-elle sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant. Je vais tenter de calmer ton père mais je ne veux pas t'entendre parler de ça demain, nous sommes bien d'accords ? » Il hocha la tête. Elle se tourna vers Kurt. « Désolé pour ce mal entendu, Kurt, j'ai été ravie de vous savoir avec mon fils, même si je n'imaginais pas cela ainsi. Bref, il vaudrait mieux pour vous de ne plus revenir, en tout cas pas en présence de mon mari… »

Sur ces mots elle entra de nouveau dans le salon. Les deux garçons se regardèrent et sortirent de la demeure des Anderson en silence.

* * *

><p>Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Blaine, il porta encore une fois sa main sur sa joue. Il avait honte… Honte de lui. De la scène qu'avait du subir Kurt, le pauvre Kurt…<p>

Blaine se répéta « Je ne suis qu'un idiot ! » à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le sommeil.

Son portable vibra dans la nuit, il ne l'entendit pas mais voici ce que l'on pouvait lire :

« Nouveau message de Kurt :

_Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours, quoi qu'il arrive. Passe une bonne nuit mon amour._ »

**END**

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Avez-vous aimé, detesté, envie de me frapper ? Un seul mot : <strong>R<strong>EVIEWS !

Je voudrais aussi en profiter pour souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à ma meilleure amie _Elodie_ qui risque de lire ceci._ (Yeah, t'es grande maintenant ma poule !)_

A la prochaine !

_Emma Laf._


End file.
